Strangers at the Airport
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Delayed flights are a bitch to wait for.


Dean cursed a loud when the female voice on the speakers announced the list of the delayed flights. He was going to be late for his brother's wedding, which he promised would be there before anyone else. Unfortunately, shit happens.

He threw his duffle bag to the chair and sat right next to it. This is why he hated planes. He looked at the time, which marked it only to be 10pm. Dean figured how bad could the delay be? The wedding was not until the day after tomorrow and even if it did depart at one in the morning he would just sleep on the plane. He took out his earphones and played the music from his iPod. He leaned into the chair and closed his eyes for a quick nap. God knew he was going to need it.

"What do you mean it's going to be delayed?!" Dean yelled at the receptionist, "I've been waiting since ten, it's one right now!"

"I am aware, but unfortunately I am not the pilot or the weather goddess." The receptionist smiled. Dean let out a sigh of air and left. Everyone was pretty cranky since it was one in the morning and the planes were delayed.

Dean threw his duffle bag to the chair once more and cursed at anything that came to mind at the moment. There were a couple of sleeping people around him, but they were either too tired or uncaring to turn.

"God, why?" Dean mumbled, "Do you hate me that much?"

"Delayed flight?" Dean turned to his left. There was a thin man slouched into the seat; he wore a trench coat with a white shirt and blue tie. He had electric blue eyes and had a weary face.

"Yeah, been here since 10." Dean chuckled. Despite, the man's tired face he was very attractive.

"I've been here since 11:30." The man chuckled as he stood up, "Have a meeting with my bosses tomorrow... Well, technically today."

"Bad luck for both of us." Dean sighed and sat next to the man, "Are you from around here?"

"No, actually, I'm from Bethlehem, Connecticut." The man said, "But, I moved to Arlington three months ago."

"Is this the nearest airport?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but they are building one close; big deal in my small town." He emphasized big with his hands, but his face clearly displayed a question of why it was a big deal.

"And what is this meeting about, um...?"

"Castiel Novak."

"Dean Winchester; and what is this meeting about, Castiel?" Dean smiled.

"Well, I don't know if it'll be held anymore." He yawned, "It was for a company to take some of our students as interns."

"You a teacher?"

"No, a "lawyer" you could say..." Castiel turned to Dean, "And what of you Mr. Winchester?"

"Oh, please, call me Dean." Dead smirked, "And what of me?"

"Yeah, what is it you do?"

"I'm a mechanic." Dean said, rather proud as well, "Hopefully, I'll get my own shop going."

"Are you from around here, Dean?"

"Lawrence." Dean said, "Moved to Spring Valley after my mom passed away."

"I'm sorry." Castiel responded.

"Don't worry." Dean stood up and stretched. His shirt lifting ever so slightly, showing a tease of skin, "Do you think there's a coffee place still open?"

"I-I'm sure there is..." Castiel stood up as well, "We are stuck here for a while, would you like to look for one?"

Dean nodded and grabbed his duffle bag. Castiel followed suit and grabbed his own bag. They looked for anything that had caffeine in it. During the search they both talked about how they had grown up. Dean explained he had a very military like father who made him—almost—a little soldier until he had moved out.

Castiel expressed similar views with his overly religious parents. Castiel explained that he had been kicked out of his parent's home. He did not explain why, but Dean did not ask, since Castiel was busy explaining how many siblings he had. Dean smiled as he heard him talk.

The two sat at the hallway of the airport. They could not find the coffee or any shop opened for that matter. However, the two really did not mind. They were still busy talking away. Castiel made Dean laugh with corny joke, while Dean made Cas swoon when he would tell him a story or two about his many fights in school.

"So, why'd your folks kick you out?" Dean asked, "You never told me." Dean pulled a bag of M & M's from his duffle bag and offered some to Cas.

"You really want to know?" Cas munched on two of the chocolate covered peanuts.

"Sure, it's late and by the looks our planes aren't anywhere near." Dean shrugged. Cas sighed and took a couple of more peanuts.

"I came out."

"Of what? The house? Curfew?" Dean chuckled. He turned to Castiel and knew immediately what he meant. Dean's jaw dropped a bit and he laughed rather awkwardly, "You- you're..." He cleared his throat, "You're gay?" Cas blushed a million different shades of red and nodded. The M & M's in his mouth made an excuse for not continuing the conversation.

"Whoa... Was not expecting that." Dean smiled.

"Hope it doesn't weird you out..."

Castiel was accustomed to it. When he came out he was the talk of the family for months. After he was kicked out wherever he went, girls would ask him out and he would explain he was gay. People would act differently after knowing. He felt different—and not the good kind of different. He felt isolated at times. Even among other friends who were of a different sexuality. Castiel waited for Dean's answer; knowing—almost for a fact—that Dean would act differently for the rest of the night.

"No. Why would it?" Dean took some more candy from the bag, "You've dealt with enough shit from others. You don't need any from me."

Cas smiled and too some more candy from the bag. His heart began to beat a lot faster. He did not want to admit it, but he liked Dean. Appearance wise, the man was almost like a god. He had a perfectly sculpted jaw, piercing green eyes, and even fluffy pink lips. Castiel was interested the moment he had woken up. It was as if he had seen an angel in front of him.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled.

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Uh... No..." Castiel laughed, "Last one I had was in college." Dean gave him a "what the actual fuck, but you're so hot." look which made the other laugh, "You seem surprised."

"Well, yeah." Dean chocked a bit on the candy, "You're not a horrible looking, dude." Castiel blushed a bit and shrugged.

"Not a lot of people would agree."

"I'm sure if you wanted you could have any dude." Dean picked the last piece of chocolate. Castiel watched him, as the other thought about the last sentence he had said and checked his mentality to see if there was some kind of heterosexuality left in him.

"Flight to Lawrence, Kansas will be boarding in ten minutes." Dean jumped up and felt a jolt of sadness and happiness at one moment.

"That's my flight." Dean said, he stood up, "Nice meeting you Cas." He shook Castiel's hand. Castiel was reluctant to let go, but he had to. Dean smiled and ran off to the entrance of his flight. He was not planning to be late.

Castiel sighed and picked up the bag of M & M's off the floor. He threw it in the trash bin and picked up his bag. He headed back to the seats where he had been originally waiting for his own flight to get there.

Sam noticed Dean looking rather distraught at the reception. He thought that Dean would be happy and flirting with all the college friends Sam had. However, he was sitting by the bar drinking. Alone. Sam stepped over bumped his shoulder.

"It's my wedding, Dean." Sam scoffed, "Not a funeral."

"I know, man." Dean gulped down his drink, "I'm just..." He shook his head and took a drink from the shot glass. He asked for a refill, "I met this... person at the airport... while my flight was delayed... and I can't get them out of my head." Dean sighed, "I only talked to them for an hour... and I just can't take my mind off of this person."

"Wow, you, out of all people, did not say something to this person?" Sam teased, "Are you sure, Dean Winchester got on the flight?"

"It's complicated."

"You're just panning it out to be complicated." Sam pointed out, "Did you get contact info?"

"Just a town name." Dean recalled, "But it's a small town."

"Go find him." Sam said. Dean nodded but turned back to his brother who was still waiting for him to catch the pronoun.

"I never said it was a dude."

"If it was a girl, you would have gone with her or started your sentence with _I can't get this babe out of my head_, or something." Sam grinned, "I kinda had a feeling that you were heading down that road."

"Why's that?"

"You are kinda butch. Maybe you're compensating."

Dean punched Sam's arm and got him in a head lock. He ruffled his hair, while Jess and some bridesmaids came over. She laughed and Dean let go of Sam. The moment he saw Sam hold Jess' hands and kiss her lightly on her lips made Dean want to do the same to the man from the airport.

Castiel groaned as he peeled his trench coat off of his shoulders. He dropped his bag onto the floor and ran his hands through his hair. The meeting did take place but they simply said, "We will contact you as soon as we have think it through."

Castiel knew what that meant. It meant they were probably not going to follow through. Cas laid on his couch trying to find the correct words to tell the students. However, his mind was also on the man he had met at the airport. Castiel could not stop thinking about him. The way he said that he didn't care for Cas' sexuality made Castiel happy. For the first time in a long time, he felt accepted.

However, by Dean's words, he probably was not gay. Castiel could live with that. He had plenty of friends—actually, most of his friends were straight. Cas sighed and went to his kitchen to prepare some food for himself.

The buzzer for his apartment went off and Castiel debated whether to answer or not. He was tired and really did not want to deal with other people. The buzzer kept on sounding and Castiel groaned to answer it. He pressed the button to hear who was asking for him.

"Yeah?" Castiel answered.

"Um... delivery for a Mr. Novak." The other responded.

Cas quirked an eyebrow and buzzed the delivery boy in. Castiel wondered if he had asked for something. He figured it was another care package from his sister or something. There was a knock on his door and he went to answer. He froze when he saw who was at the door. The man from the airport, Dean Winchester, stood at his doorstep. Dean shuffled in place, chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... I don't actually have a package..." Dean said, "I... um..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... uh... You're a really cool dude and I had fun at the airport and I forgot to give you this." Dean pulled out a paper. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and took it, "It's my number. You said that this town could get boring and I thought, maybe I could raise some hell for you when you want." Cas smiled and put the paper in his pocket.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"That would be nice." Dean nodded. Castiel let him in and Dean stopped in front of him, "Um... is it okay... to kiss you?"

Castiel nodded and stepped closer to him. Dean placed a warm hand on Cas' lower back. He leaned in. Their lips touched; neither felt regret and both felt accepted.


End file.
